Holster devices for tools, such as hammers, have several drawbacks, such as making the tool difficult to remove from the holster and making re-storage of the tool in the holster difficult after use.
Therefore, what is desired is a holster that can be worn, that makes removal of a tool and storage of the tool more effective. Embodiments of the present disclosure provide devices and methods that address the above and other issues.